I Do, He Doesn't
by Just.Another.Wannabe
Summary: Draco married the love of his life. It wasn't Pansy.


So I had this idea in my head for a while. I'm not sure if most people think he married Pansy at the end-I don't think he did, because it would have directly said so. the end

Disclaimer--Not mine. In case you wondered.

On the happiest day of his life, she was there. Hiding in the shadows, she watched the man she loved marry another. And it wasn't that he didn't love her back, because, oh, how he did. He just didn't want to love her. And whatever Draco wants, Draco gets.

_It was a glorious day, a few after the final battle. Hogwarts had just gotten fully rid of the bloody battle scene. Those still alive frolicked around the grounds, celebrating their lives and the lives of their remaining loved ones. They had mourned the dead for days already, and there would be many more days filed with mourning to come. It was the first chance they had had to rejoice in life._

_Pansy stood underneath a large tree, laughing with friends. For the first time in years, she was laughing-not a high-pitched squeal or cackle, this was a hearty laugh. Her thick black hair was down, instead of the tight up-do it was normally in. It was almost a new Pansy._

_In the midst of their conversation, Draco skulked over. He stood shyly at Pansy's elbow, head pointed at his feet. Pansy reached out and linked her arm with his. He looked up at her face. She smiled at him and gently squeezed his arm. His expression remained solemn._

_"We need to talk."_

The music began to play. Pansy looked on silently as the flower girl, ushers and bridesmaids slowly making their way down the aisle, tears occasionally running down their cheeks. When the bride came out, everybody stood and turned to the back. Oo's and ahh's galore as she and her father slowly made their way down.

Oh, and a beautiful bride she was. Tall, but not too much so, the woman had long, thick dark brown-almost black hair the shined so brightly it almost hurt to look at her. Her full-sized eyes were a crystal blue, accentuating her fair skin. The bride brushed right past Pansy as she began to walk down her aisle, almost bumping elbows. She didn't notice Pansy. Most people didn't,

_Pansy and Draco made their way across the lake, away from the festivities. There was a darkness in Draco, a darkness that perkiness and like laughter couldn't get rid of. Finally, Draco stopped walking. Wherever they had been headed, they had now reached that spot._

_Pansy smiled sweetly and pushed a few blond strands out of Draco's eyes. "Did the Ministry talk to your family yet?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah, yesterday. We admitted to everything-I mean, what else were we supposed to do at this point? And after they took into account that we gave up the fight before it was over, and my mother's assistance to Potter, they said they'd just fine us. Some community service too, but that's it."_

_"That's great! That's the end of that, I guess. I mean, you've got nothing to worry about."_

_Draco shook his head. In a dull voice he said- "Pansy, I didn't come here to talk about my family."_

_Pansy felt her body go numb. She hadn't seen this coming. It couldn't be what it felt like. "What's going on?"_

_Draco sighed. "I think you know. I'm quite positive you know. You aren't stupid like they say, Pans."_

_"Oh, so now I'm stupid, that's it? Don't dance around this Draco. Don't draw it out to make it easier for you," Pansy shrieked._

_Draco held her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Don't get upset, please don't. Let me explain. Pansy I, I…" He took a deep breath. "I have to get out of this place. I have to get out of this person. I've been training myself my whole life to live up to family expectations and support the Dark Side. There isn't a Dark Side anymore, Pansy. It's gone. And it took my life with it. I don't know who I am. I don't think I ever did. I'm taking a chance to start over. I'm leaving everything that was my old life behind. It hurts me, don't think that it doesn't. It really hurts me to leave you, but-" he lowered his hands from her face "-it's what I have to do."_

He was the only one who saw her, and she knew it. He had previously been staring down at his feet, like a nervous little boy. He looked up to see his bride, anticipation glowing from his face. And then he saw her in the background. It took him by surprise for about a second and a half. Then he was over it, all over her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two, Draco Lucius and Rebecca Lynnette. Before we begin, is there anybody here who has a reason as to why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Draco slightly turned his head to stare at me, as if waiting for me to object. I seriously thought about doing so. But hell, that wouldn't do any good. It wouldn't change a think. I chose to hold my peace.

They moved on with the ceremony. Pansy zoned throughout the service-her mind was half in the church, and half in the past. Before she knew it, it was time for Draco to say his vows.

"Draco, do you promise to honor and love Rebecca, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for all the days of your life?"

Draco's eyes flickered for a moment, as if fluttering back to his past life, back with Pansy. He smiled half heartedly as he said in his firm voice "I do".

"_No Draco. No, no, no. You can't do this to me. I've done everything for you. That has to mean something."_

"_I'm sorry Pansy. I really am. I just can't be this anymore. You'll be okay-I promise."_

_Pansy laughed dryly, trying to stifle the tears flooding her eyes. "Since when do you keep your promises, eh? Besides…I don't think I could ever be okay without you."_

_Draco grabbed her arms. He just stood there for a while, holding her, looking into her eyes. After what seemed to be days, he let go. "Well. You're stronger than you know. You'll learn how to be okay without me. It's for the best."_

_Draco turned and walked away. Pansy collapsed to the ground, clutching her stomach as tears poured down her face. "I love you!" She yelled to Draco._

A shiver passed through his shoulder blades. He didn't say anything. And he never looked back.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

She left before they actually kissed-that was the one thing she couldn't take. She could hear the crowd whooping and hollering from down the hall. The wedding was what she had expected to find-the exact opposite of what she would have normally expected. It was a big church wedding. Everything was draped in white and pink, much brighter than her Draco would have liked. And she didn't recognize the best man, and she didn't recognize the bride.

Then again, she didn't recognize the groom either.

* * *

The end. I hated writing the vows part…so I didn't spend a whole lot of time on that. Ergo, that section sucked.

Reviews are my favorite)


End file.
